LE RAPPORT
by simplyysophie
Summary: Hermione et Ron vont se voir forcer, malgré le fait qu'ils soient divorcés, à vivre ensemble à nouveau! Ceci est la suite de ma première histoire AVORTEMENT: LE CHOIX D'UNE VIE vous pouvez lire une indépendamment de l'autre . Reviews PLEASEEE
1. Chapter 1

- Mélanie!

-QUOI?

-As-tu fini de préparer tes bagages?

-Presque!

-Dépêche, ton père arrive dans 2 minutes.

Mélanie avait 12 ans quand ces parents avait divorcé. Déjà 5 ans qu'elle devait, chaque dimanche, préparer ces affaires pour changer de maison, de chambre et de parent! La seule chose dont elle était heureuse, c'est qu'elle n'avait ni beau-père, ni belle-mère a supporté! Ses deux parents ne s'étaient jamais remis en couple. Mélanie expliquait cela d'une façon très simple : ses parents allaient se remettre ensemble. Elle l'espérait, mais tout en sachant pertinemment que les chances que ces parent se réconcilient après 5 ans était assez mince.

Toc toc toc

« Mélanie descend... vite! Ton père est là», cria Hermione à sa fille, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour

- Mel arrive dans quelques minutes, elle n'a pas fini ses bagages, tu la connais.... toujours à la dernière minute!

Le rouquin pouffa et après un petit silence, reprit la conversation « Harry m'a dit que ton rapport sur la corruption au ministère avait permis d'arrêter 2 sous-ministres important, en plus de permettre l'arrestation prochaine de 10 autres criminels » Voyant le sourire satisfait d'Hermione, Ronald ajouta « Bravo! »

- Merci Ronald.

- Nerveuse pour le procès?

- Un peu, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose.

- Que vas-tu devoir faire exactement?

- Expliquer mon rapport. Pour les deux sous-ministres, c'est déjà régler, ils sont déjà à Askaban! Mais les 10 autres criminels, sont encore seulement des suspects, ils ne sont même pas encore en état d'arrestation, je dois prouver mon point avant!

- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer!

« Je suis prête! », Mélanie descendait l'escalier à toute vitesse avec son gros sac. Un si gros sac, pour une semaine, ridicule!

- Bonjour papa

- Pas déjà!

- Papa, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Je fais le plus vite que je peux.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas grave chérie.

Mélanie mit son manteau, Ronald ouvrit la porte et fit un signe de la main puis sortit suivit de sa fille. « Au revoir Mélanie, à dimanche prochain! »

Et voilà qu'Hermione se retrouvait seule, encore une fois, dans sa grande maison. C'est certain que tout n'étais pas toujours rose avec sa fille, vous savez, les ados... Mais c'était quand même avec elle qu'elle aimait le plus passer son temps. C'est alors que le silence glaciale se brisa, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, Hermione répondit.

- Allo

- Salut Hermione, c'est Harry, je te dérange?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Pourrais-tu passer à mon bureau, c'est assez urgent!

- Ehh oui oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Hermione était un peu paniqué. Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami, chef des aurores, pouvait bien avoir de si urgent à lui dire? Elle mit son manteau et transplana. 5 minutes plus tard elle était déjà dans le bureau d'Harry.

- Bon, dit moi ce qui se passe!

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes allés pour mettre en état d'arrestation les 10 criminels, en vue du procès.

- Oui...?

- Quatre d'entre eux sont introuvables...

- INTROUVABLES! Comment est-ce possible?

- Peut-être ont-ils su qu'ils étaient suspectés, et se sont cachés.

- Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es en danger!

- En danger?

- Réfléchis un instant... S'ils veulent retrouver leur liberté, ils doivent empêcher la personne qui a tout découvert à leur sujet de comparaitre contre eux!

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir avec certitude qui est cette personne!

- Mais ils peuvent finir par le savoir....

- Écoute Harry, c'est très gentil de t'en faire pour moi, mais je sais me défendre!

- Non Hermione, c'est toi qui va m'écouter! Ils sont quatre, et je ne veux pas vivre avec la peur constante de te perdre! Et on ne sait pas jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- J'aimerais qu'un auror vienne vivre chez toi...

- Non, pas ça! Je n'ai nullement besoin d'un garde du corps.

- Fait le pour Mélanie!

-Mélanie est chez son père cette semaine, elle n'ait donc pas en danger! J'ai confiance en Ronald plus que quiconque.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul chez toi.

- Et moi je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu reste chez moi!

- D'accord, alors j'ai une proposition à te faire?

- Laquelle?

- Que dirais-tu si l'aurore en question était Ron?

- RON ?!

- Oui, Ron viendrait vivre chez toi quelque temps, juste pour que j'aille l'esprit tranquille.

- Et Mel?

- Mélanie sera avec toi, avec vous! Avec ses deux parents, elle sera en sécurité!

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée!

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je suis le chef des aurores.

- Tu oserais abuser de ton pouvoir avec ta meilleure amie!

- Si c'est pour sa sécurité et celle de sa fille, oui!

- Tu sais que ton plan à quelque chose qui cloche?

- Non, qu'est-ce qui cloche?

- Combien y a-t-il de personne au ministère qui peuvent écrire des rapports du même type que celui que j'ai écrit?

- Une dizaine.

- EXACTEMENT! Si j'étais un criminel et que je m'interrogeais sur l'identité de la personne qui a écrit le rapport... et que TOUT À COUP, une de ces 10 personnes à un garde-du-corps, je serais alors certaine que c'est la personne que je cherche!

- Tu as raison!

- Bon enfin, un peu de bon sang!

- Tu ne devras pas agir comme si Ron était ton garde du corps, tu devras agir comme si vous étiez un couple, comme si vous aviez décidé de vous remettre ensemble!

- NON NON ET NON!

- Je ne te demande pas de réellement sortir avec lui, simplement, faire semblant.

-C'est ridicule!

- Je ne te demande pas de passer ton temps à l'embrasser, seulement quand tu sors, il peut te prendre par la taille ou des choses dans le genre.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Mel?

- Tu peux lui dire la vérité, mais il faut qu'elle garde le secret!

- AAAAAAAA! Je n'ai pas envie Harry!

- Je sais Je sais. Mais tu comparais dans 2 semaines, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et tant qu'à vivre avec un aurore, autant vivre avec un avec qui tu as déjà été marié, et qui est aussi le père de ton enfant.

- Je ne pense pas, non!

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça, ou j'envois un mandat pour que tu sois enfermer au ministère avec ta fille jusqu'au procès.

- Je te déteste!

- Je fais ça pour ton bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà un chapitre de terminé ! Vous aimez ?

Reviews svp :)


	2. Chapter 2

Toc toc toc

Hermione courut vers la porte d'entrée en s'arrêtant nette devant un miroir pour s'assurer, encore une fois, qu'elle paraissait bien. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour laisser entrer son ex mari, et sa fille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher, à ce moment précis, d'en vouloir à Harry.

- Bonsoir vous deux, humm...le souper est déjà prêt, vous pouvez aller vous mettre à table.

Ronald et Hermione, mal à l'aise, se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, suivi de Mélanie qui semblait, elle, apprécier la situation.

Aussitôt que tout le monde fût assieds avec leur repas devant eux, Mélanie prit la parole.

- Maman...Harry m'a appelé aujourd'hui...

- Ha oui?! Mais pourquoi dont?

- Il aimerait que j'aille au camp Lenox, avec trois amis de mon choix.

- QUOI? Pourquoi...pourquoi il....

-Il dit que je serai plus en sécurité là bas, c'est le camp le plus sûr au monde, avec des tas de sorciers compétant pour me protéger. S'il te plaît maman, laisse moi y aller! En plus d'assurer ma protection, ce camp offre pleins d'activités, j'ai toujours voulu y aller!

- Écoute, chérie (Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme), tu es en sécurité ici, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir ailleurs.

Ron regardait la scène, un peu perplexe, devait-il s'en mêler? Manifestement oui, car il lança :

- Hermione... s'en vouloir te contredire, Mélanie sera beaucoup plus en sécurité à ce camp qu'ici.

Hermione se sentait bouillonner! Mais à quoi il joue? Elle savait que ce camp était sûr et amusant. Mais doutait-il en sa capacité à protéger sa fille? De plus, réalisait-il que si Mélanie partait, ils se retrouveraient seuls. Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner.

- RONALD! Quand je prends une décision au sujet de _notre_ fille, tu dois t'y tenir! Sinon ça ne fontionne pas!

- Mais, justement, c'est _notre _fille! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout décidé! On doit pouvoir prendre une décision ensemble.

Mélanie se leva doucement et monta dans sa chambre. Les parents le remarquèrent, mais ça ne coupa nullement leur conversation.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est toujours moi qui décide ?

- Oui, presque toujours! Je ne peux jamais placer un mot.

- Ronald tu n'es qu'un idiot, SORS DE MA MAISON!

- Figures-toi que si je pouvais, je le ferais!

- Je m'en fiche de ce que Harry t'a demandé, je n'aie pas besoin de toi, SORS!

Hermione fondit en larme. Le rouquin venait d'arriver, et déjà ils se disputaient! Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce que les criminels soient retrouvés? Ron s'approcha un peu de la brunette, un peu troublé par ce qui venait de ce passé. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il venait d'arriver et que déjà son ex femme pleurait. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il bredouilla un :

- C'est pareille comme dans le temps où on était ensemble.

Hermione arrêta de pleurer, soupira un rire et dit :

- Déjà en train de ce disputé, ça commence bien!

- Je m'excuse Mione...

_Mione_, ce mot résonna en écho dans la tête de la belle brune. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Elle pensa alors aux nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eut ensemble, qui terminait toujours de la même manière : de plates excuses et une réconciliation sous la couette. Sauf leur dernière...qui elle c'était terminer en divorce. C'est tellement triste voir deux personnes qui s'aiment autant se détruire petit à petit.

- Je suis désolé aussi Ronald.... et si tu veux que Mélanie aille à ce camp, elle ira.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Non, mais tu dis que je décides toujours tout... donc..

- Et c'est reparti!

- D'accord! D'accord! C'est ce que _je_ veux....

- Certaine?

- Oui... mais...

- Mais quoi?

- On va se retrouver seul tout les deux, tu sais...?!

- Je sais.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Aaa...Allo

- Allo Harry, c'est moi Hermione, désolé de t'appeler si tard, j'ai attendu que Ron et Mel se couche pour t'appeler.

- Aucun problème, tu m'as seulement réveillé! , répondit-il en étouffant un rire.

- Désolé...

- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je voulais seulement te dire.... que... je te déteste!

- Pourquoi cette soudaine haine à mon égard?

- Tu m'as OBLIGÉE à avoir un garde du corps.

- Oui...?

- Et je me suis retrouvée avec un garde du corps avec lequel j'ai déjà été MARIÉ! Mais sais-tu ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire Harry?

- Non, mais j'imagine que je vais bientôt le savoir!

- Tu invoques que c'est pour le bien de ma fille, mais tu l'envoi à un camp. Résultat : je vais me retrouver seul avec Ronald.

- Hermione... Ronald et toi vous êtes des adultes! Tout va bien se passer! Et, on a déjà retrouvé un des criminels, ils n'en manquent plus que 3....

- Je m'en fiche! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'effacera ma haine envers toi!

- Bon... d'accord! Autre chose que je peux faire pour toi?

- Oui... averti le supérieur a mon département que je n'irai pas travailler demain!

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que quand je _sors _je dois être accompagné d'un certain rouquin avec qui je dois faire semblant de sortir.

- Hermione, il n'a qu'à te prendre par la taille et...

- NON Harry!

- D'accord, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer...

- Vas-y!

- Tu travaille jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine... Il ne reste que trois jours. Et ensuite je t'envois avec Ron, à la maison sur la plage que tu aimes tant. Tu pourras rester jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les 3 criminels.

- Juré?

- Juré, mais je t'averti, quand quelqu'un me demandera ou tu es parti, je dirais que c'est une deuxième lune de miel, car il y a peut-être un traître au ministère. Tu réalises ce que ça implique?

- Non...?

- Les trois jours que tu travailles, joues ton rôle d'amoureuse de Ron au sérieux.

- Harry.... je ne...

-Pense à la maison sur la plage!

- Ahhhh! D'accord!

- Bon, je peux aller me recoucher maintenant?

- Oui, Bonne nuit Harry!

- Bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit avait été pénible pour Hermione. Son sommeil était léger et non réparateur. Elle subissait trop de stress c'est temps-ci pour être en état de bien dormir.

Elle se leva à 5h du matin pour aller porter Mélanie et ses trois amis au camp, accompagné de Ron bien sûr. Mélanie avait choisi d'amener ses deux meilleurs amis, Caroline et Hugo, en plus de son petit ami, Marc. Déjà plus d'un an et demi qu'elle sortait avec ce Marc, et ça semblait être faits pour durer!

Après, à contre cœur, être allé porter sa fille chérie au camp Lenox. Ron et Hermione allèrent directement au ministère, là où Hermione travail. Sur le chemin, Ron tenait Hermione par la taille, mais ils n'avaient pas l'aire d'un couple pour autant. Hermione était tout crispé et Ron semblait mal à l'aise. La brune trouvait de plus en plus l'idée d'Harry complètement ridicule. Pourquoi faire semblant de s'être remis ensemble?

Cette journée là, au travail, Ron suivait Hermione partout, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils se baladaient main dans la main en recevant plein de félicitation de la part de leurs collègues, heureux qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Hermione alla au moins 10 fois à la salle de bain, c'était le seul endroit où le rouquin ne la suivait pas.

La troisième journée fut beaucoup moins atroce pour Hermione. Elle avait maintenant deux jours d'expérience dans le rôle de l'amoureuse de Ronald et commençait à trouver la situation beaucoup moins pénible. Quand ils étaient à la maison, Hermione lisait dans sa chambre et Ron écoutait la télévision dans le salon. Durant la journée, au travail, le rouquin regardait sa fausse-amoureuse travailler. C'était simple, et tranquillement le mal l'aise se dissipait. Ils ont même réussi à entretenir quelques discussions sans se disputer.

La brunette était tellement heureuse, à la fin de cette journée, ils allaient pouvoir arrêter de jouer la comédie et pouvoir enfin aller à la maison sur la plage. C'est en pensant à cette maison qu'Hermione se remit au travail. Il fallait qu'elle travaille fort si elle ne voulait pas être trop en retard en revenant de sa fausse-nouvelle-lune de miel. Elle finalisait son rapport, sous le regard attentif de Ron.

- Ron!

- Oui...?

- Mes collègues vont se demander pourquoi ces trois derniers jours, tu passes ton temps dans mon bureau!

- Nous sommes des nouveaux remariées inséparables, voilà tout.

- C'est ridicule! Ils doivent se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le département des aurores.

- Arrête de te préoccuper de ça! Je vais leur dire que je me suis amenée du travail ici. Le faire dans mon bureau ou dans le tien, quelle différence ça fait!

- C'est louche... j'ai peur que quelqu'un se rendent compte de la supercherie!

- Personne ne se rendra compte de rien! Nous sommes censé s'être remis ensemble, c'est normal qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble!

- Il y a quand même des limites à passer du temps ensemble dans mon bureau!

- C'est vrai... ils doivent surement croire qu'on fait l'amour sauvagement toute la journée!

Hermione pouffa de rire. Non mais quel idiot! N'empêche... il était quand même possible que quelque personne aie cette pensée tordue : Ron passe son temps dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui faire l'amour! C'est alors qu'elle se surprit à trouver cette idée particulièrement sexy. La brune dévisageait Ron à présent...

- Hermione ça va...?

- Oui Oui, dit-elle avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

- Tu es sûr?

- Bon on va manger?

Le deux faux-amoureux se dirigèrent vers la grande table de la cafétéria où quelques autres collègues, dont Harry, étaient déjà installer.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand, une collègue d'Hermione, qui était assied pas très loin de celle-ci, lança :

- Hermione je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis très heureuse pour toi.

- Ha... et bien... merci Myriam!

- C'est génial que vous vous remettiez ensemble et repartez en lune de miel, c'est tellement romantique!

- Oui...nous sommes très heureux.

- Vous partez quand?

- Ce soir...

C'est alors que Myriam se leva avec son verre, tout le monde à la table la regardait, et elle prit la parole « Je porte un toast à Ron et Hermione! » Tout le monde à la table leva son verre en répétant « À Ron et Hermione ». Hermione était un peu gênée par la situation, mais sa gêne explosa littéralement quand tout le monde commença à taper sur leur verre avec leur ustensile. Harry trouvait la situation complètement hilarante, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de lui-même commencé à cogner doucement sur son verre.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'embrasse, chuchota Ronald à Hermione.

Hermione fit un regard dévastateur à Harry, elle avait envie de sauter par-dessus la table pour aller l'égorger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant? Tout le monde attendait un baiser... Le problème étant que s'ils ne le font pas, ça va paraître louche, pourquoi deux « nouveaux » mariés ne voudraient pas s'embrasser? Et peut-être même que le traître du ministère était là, assied à la table. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, elle avait embrassé Ronald assez souvent dans le passé...mais là le passé était bel et bien fini...

Ron prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, puis déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de celle-ci. Le baiser ne dura que quelque secondes, puis il relâcha l'étreinte. Tout le monde les regardait d'un air « Que c'est chou! ». Ron recommença à manger, comme si rien n'étais, mais Hermione restait perplexe. Elle avait aimé ce baiser, elle aurait aimé en avoir plus... mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Avait-elle encore des sentiments pour son ex-mari? Hermione tenta de se rassurer en se répétant qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Ron. Puis elle se leva brusquement « Je retourne dans mon bureau ». Ron ne pouvait pas quitter Hermione, il ajouta donc « Je viens avec toi ».

Quel drôle de spectacle pour les gens qui étaient assied à la table. Une fois qu'Hermione suivit de Ron sortirent de la cafétéria, Myriam lança « Non mais... ils sont inséparables ces deux là ». Harry étouffa un rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois dans son bureau, Hermione se remit au travail. Elle était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour affronter les yeux du rouquin. Elle travailla toute l'après-midi sans jamais détourner la tête de l'ordinateur. Ronald état à côté, et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois la journée terminée, les deux faux-amoureux rentrèrent à la maison. Hermione prépara ses bagages pendant au moins une bonne heure. Une fois les valises terminés, ils se rendirent à la maison sur la plage. La brune avait eut hâte toute la semaine à ce moment. Mais maintenant que ce moment était arrivé, elle le redoutait. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec Ron dans une maison sur le bord de la plage...

En arrivant, elle couru jusqu'au banc qui se trouvait dans la cour, sur le bord de la plage. Elle adorait passer du temps assied là, à regarder les vagues et l'horizon... Ronald alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ils parlèrent beaucoup mais restèrent aussi de long moment à ne rien dire. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, car le couché de soleil était si beau, qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique!

- Hermione... tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois qu'on est venu.

- Je sais, mais ça m'impressionne à chaque fois! Tu ne trouves pas ça beau toi?

- Bien sûr que si... J'ai toujours aimé les fins de semaine qu'on passait ici.

- On s'aimait vraiment tout les deux ...

Hermione n'avait pas pensé avant de parler, cette phrase était sortie naturellement. Elle regrettait déjà, qu'est-ce que le rouquin pouvait répondre à ça?

-Oui...

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché Ronald?

- Peut-être qu'on s'aimait trop.

- Trop?

- Oui car on s'aimait passionnément.

- Et quel est le problème de trop s'aimer?

- Tu sais Hermione, l'amour est proche de la haine.

- Ça expliquerait nos quelques disputes...

- QUELQUES? Hermione, je crois que tu idéalises notre passé... on passait notre temps à se chicaner!

- Mais on finissait toujours par se réconcilier d'une manière intéressante....

- Presque toujours.

- Ça me fait de la peine quand j'y pense...! On voulait passer notre vie ensemble...

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour arranger les choses.

Mais qu'est-ce que signifiait cette réflexion de la part du rouquin? Hermione était en état de choc. Ronald en avait trop dit... il annonça alors « Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche ». Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione resta un moment sans bouger puis alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler, et réalisait que Ronald était en ce moment nu... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle ne le savait pas, et ça l'inquiétais. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle tremblait presque. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose d'alcooliser pour se calmer. La brune tolérait mal l'alcool, elle le savait, mais ce fut la seule idée qu'elle eut pour se calmer. Elle prit un verre de fort. Puis 2, puis 3...

Quand Ron eut finit de se douche, il descendit au premier étage. Il chercha Hermione dans toute la maison, sans succès. Il alla regarder dehors rapidement, elle n'était pas sur la balançoire. Il refit le tour de la demeure, toujours de plus en plus paniqué. Il retourna dehors, et c'est là qu'il là vit. Elle était couchée dans le sable. Il était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçu la première fois dans cette noirceur. Seul les lumières extérieurs de la maison éclairaient la plage.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais coucher ici?

Hermione se leva net, et sauta au cou du rouquin.

- Je suis siiiii contente qu'on soit ici Ronnnnnnnnn!

- Hermione tu as bu? Tu sens l'alcool.

- Un peu un peu...

- Un peu ....BEAUCOUP, oui....

- Arrête de t'en faire!

- Bon tu es complètement saoule, viens je vais te ramener dans la maison.

- Non! J'ai envie de me baigner!

C'est alors qu'Hermione commença à déboutonner sa robe. Ronald, en parfait gentleman faillit l'aider, mais il se ressaisit.

- Mione arrête ça, tu es ridicule!

- J'ai le droit de me baigner si je le veux!

Elle enleva sa robe et sauta dans l'eau.... Elle cria :

- Viens elle est bonne!

- Non je n'ai pas envie, allez maintenant sors!

- S'il te plaît Ron!

- Je n'ai pas mon maillot Mione, désolé, et maintenant sors!

- Pas besoin de maillot, fait comme moi....

Ron trouvait la situation un peu drôle, malgré tout. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de véritables vacances en amoureux. Il était ici avec Hermione, pour la sécurité de celle-ci. Il décida donc d'aller dans l'eau, tout habiller : il allait chercher Hermione, il était plus fort qu'elle après tout. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se débattait à un tel point qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Hermione avait le haut du corps sur le sable et le bas du corps dans l'eau. Et, petit détail, elle était par-dessus Ron. Elle se mit alors à embrasser celui-ci. Ron la repoussa

- Hermione arrête ça...

Ronald avait tellement envie de juste ce laisser aller, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Hermione, c'était un manque de respect. Elle avait bu, elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça...

- Mione... tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

- Je ne l'aie jamais autant su, en fait...

Ron embrassa Hermione fougueusement en fourrageant les mains dans ces cheveux. Les deux enlevèrent ce qu'ils leur restaient de vêtement. Et c'est ainsi que les deux se donnèrent à l'autre sur la plage...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, Ronald avait dût la porter. Elle avait un peu mal à tête...et tranquillement les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent : Elle avait couchée avec Ronald sur la plage. Elle sentait encore l'eau de la mer qui recouvrait ces jambes, le corps chaud de Ronald et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie.

Puis au bout d'un moment de réflexion elle tourna la tête : la place à côté d'elle dans le lit était intacte. Ronald n'avait pas dormi avec elle.... Mais pourquoi dont? C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit au premier étage : Ronald. Elle mit une robe de chambre et commença à descendre l'escalier en s'exclamant « Tu aurais pu dormir dans mon lit cette fois-ci, on a quand même fait l'a... » Hermione ne pu terminer sa phrase, ce n'était pas Ron qui faisait du bruit dans la cuisine, mais un parfait inconnu. Elle aurait dût crier et partir à courir, mais elle était paralyser.

- N'ayez pas peur Mme. Granger. Je suis Hubert, c'est Harry qui m'envoi.

- Qu...Qu...Quoi...

- Je suis aurore, je suis ici pour votre protection...

- Quoi...Quoi, non!

- Oui, calmez-vous madame, vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

- Ou...Où est Ronald?

- Ronald?

- Oui, c'est lui qui assure ma protection, je n'ai pas besoin de vous!

- Hooo.... Et bien Harry m'a simplement dit que l'aurore qui assurait votre protection a....

- a....A QUOI?

- a demandé que quelqu'un le remplace.

- Je je... je ne comprends pas...il...

- Désolé madame, je n'ai pas plus de détail.

- Allez- vous en! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Désolé madame, je dois rester, ce sont les ordres.

Hermione fondit en larme et monta l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle s'effondra dans son lit. Pourquoi Ron était-il parti? Regrattait-il ce qui c'était passer? Elle était tellement en colère...ils auraient pu au moins en discuter. Il aurait pu au moins lui expliquer.... MAIS Non! Il part le matin, comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé était merveilleuse...pourquoi... regrettait-il? Voyait-il quelqu'un en ce moment? La brune était en panique.

Elle était amoureuse de Ron, et lui était parti....  
Elle appela Harry...

- Oui Bonjour.

- Il est parti, il est parti...

- Hermione...!?!

- Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi Ronald est parti?

- En fait, je comptais sur toi pour me l'apprendre...

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas donné de raisons?

- Non, il m'a simplement dit '' envois un autre aurore tout de suite, moi je pars, j'ai honte''. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'ajouter rien de plus qu'il avait déjà raccroché... J'ai voulu lui re-téléphoner mais il ne répondait plus. Alors je t'aie envoyé Hubert, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix!

- Honte... il avait honte...je ne comprends pas...

- Mais il ne sait rien passé? Il doit bien avoir une raison, Hermione, Ron ne serait pas parti juste comme ça. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé _par hasard_?

- Non Harry, on avait même passé une très...bonne soirée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti.

- Quand il reviendra, tu l'appelleras, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.

- _Quand il reviendra_?

- Hmmm... J'ai réussi à le rejoindre tôt ce matin, il partait pour une autre mission, il revient dans un mois.

- Un mois...

- Désolé Hermione.

- Tu penses que je peux l'appeler?

- Tu peux essayer, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'amenait pas son cellulaire en mission.

- Quel idiot!

La brune parlait doucement, et tentait de retenir ces larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qui faisait dérailler complètement sa voix.

- Ça va Hermione?

- Non Harry, amènes-toi, je t'en pris. Je ne veux pas rester avec Hubert...

-Hubert est très gentil.

-Surement, mais il doit me prendre pour une cinglée, je me suis mise à pleurer devant lui sans raison. Allez... viens!

- Mais Hermione... je ne suis pas certain que...

- S'il te plaît Harry...

M. Potter, chef des aurores, aurait refusé, mais Harry, l'ami d'Hermione, se devait d'accepter. Il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie avait besoin de lui.

- D'accord Hermione, j'arrive!

- Merci Harry!

- Pas de problème...à toute suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry resta avec Hermione dans la maison sur le bord de la plage un bon bout de temps. Harry s'était emporté du travail, et Hermione passait ses journées dans son lit ou sur la balançoire derrière la maison. Harry se sentait impuissant face à la tristesse de sa meilleure amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le départ du rouquin l'affectait autant. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'il ne connaissait pas tout à fait la vérité sur ce qui s'était réellement passer.

Finalement tous les criminels ont été arrêtés et le procès terminer. Retour à la réalité. Mélanie est revenue de son camp et retourna vivre avec sa mère dans leur maison. Hermione recommença à travailler tout en étant très déprimer. Elle faisait son possible pour cacher sa tristesse à sa fille, mais c'était très difficile. Elle pleurait sans cesse et avait souvent mal au cœur.

Mais le plus dure fut lorsque Ronald rentra de sa mission. Elle s'était imaginer ce moment des milliers de fois, elle avait si hâte qu'il soit de retour simplement pour lui lancer pleins de bêtise. Elle voulait le confronter, elle en avait besoin. Mais quand elle vit, dans un couloir au ministère, et qu'ils se croisèrent, la brune se contenta de baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le courage nécessaire pour le confronter, elle n'avait plus de courage du tout. Elle passa à côté de lui comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, pour ensuite courir à la salle de bain pour vomir. Comme si le visage de Ron lui avait rappelé toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ce dernier mois. Peut-être que ses réactions étaient exagéré? Mais comment sommes-nous supposer réagir quand notre ancien mari, qu'on aime toujours, décide de coucher avec nous et de s'en aller sans la moindre explication?


	6. Chapter 6

Les semaines passèrent à vive allure. Maintenant plus de trois mois qu'Hermione et Ronald ne se parlait pas. Quand ils se croisaient au ministère, ils baissaient tous les deux les yeux...

Ronald s'en voulait tellement d'être parti comme ça, durant la nuit, laissant la femme qu'il aime, dans le doute. Mais pourquoi était-il parti? Et bien, il avait fait quelque chose de mal, de très mal. Il avait la mission suivante : protéger Hermione. Qu'avait-il fait? Abuser d'elle quand elle était saoule... Il avait tellement honte. Et partir était-il la solution? Il aurait dût s'excuser, la supplier de lui pardonner. Partir ainsi avait été lâche, il le savait. C'est qu'après avoir couché avec Hermione, il était tellement en panique, il ne s'imaginait pas affronter le regard de la brune le lendemain au réveil. Qu'aurait-elle pensé? Il y avait une seule chose à ce moment-ci de sûr dans la tête du rouquin... il avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex-femme. Était-ce réciproque? Il pensait que non.

Peut-importe, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dégénérer d'avantage. Plus le temps avançait, plus il était difficile pour Ron de s'imaginer aller s'expliquer avec Hermione. Il devait le faire, maintenant. Il regarda longuement la porte du bureau de son ex-femme, et décida de rentrer.

« Bonjour...Hermione.... », Dit Ron d'un ton très calme. Mais Hermione ne répondit pas.

« Hermione...je suis tellement désolée »

...

« Je suis un idiot, je le sais...je suis tellement désolé, parle moi... »

-

- Désolée pourquoi? Pour avoir couchée avec moi et être parti durant la nuit? Pour ne m'avoir donné aucune explication? Pour être parti un mois en mission? Pour ne pas m'avoir adressé la parole durant trois mois?

- Pour tout ça, et pour tout le reste... Si tu savais comme je regrette. Mione, pardonne-moi.

- Je ne suis pas, je ne suis plus ta Mione, et je voudrais maintenant que tu sortes de mon bureau.

- Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester Hermione, je comprends.

-Je sais que j'ai toute les raisons, au revoir M. Weasley!

-Hermione... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

- ALORS POURQUOI RON, POURQUOI? POURQUOI TU ES PARTI?

Hermione avait tenté depuis le début de retenir ces larmes, mais la nervosité était à son apogée, elle fondit alors en larme. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle voulait être forte, elle le haïssait, il fallait qu'elle s'en rappelle.

- Non ne pleure pas....je...je suis parti parce que j'avais honte.

- Et ça été si horrible faire l'amour avec moi? Je ne comprends pas Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Hermione, ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

- ALORS C'EST QUOI? DIT LE? TU M'AS FAIT PASSER LES PIRE TROIS MOIS DE MON EXISTENCE ET J'AIMERAIS QUE TU...TU

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Ces jambes avait fléchi, elle était par terre et hurlait avec une main sur l'abdomen. Elle tentait de retenir ces hurlements, mais la douleur était trop grande. Ronald se jeta littéralement à côté d'elle. D'autres collègues entendirent les hurlements de la femme, et entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Appeler une ambulance, vite! »

OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les ambulanciers entrèrent dans le bureau. «Que c'est-il passé? » demanda l'un d'eux pendant qu'ils installaient Hermione sur une civière. « Je ne sais pas, elle...elle c'est juste écrouler », répondit Ron, visiblement, en panique.

Hermione avait de la difficulté à parler, elle avait trop mal. Mais elle réussi quand même à demander à Ronald de monter avec elle dans l'ambulance. Ce qu'il aurait fait de tout façon. Une fois dans l'ambulance, Hermione pleura à chaude larme, et se lamentait de douleur. Ronald se sentait impuissant. Il caressait doucement ces cheveux, lui promettait que tout allait vite aller mieux. « Désolé » répètait-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait passé l'après-midi à faire des tests de toute sorte tandis que Ronald patientait dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione. Il commençait à être nerveux, Hermione n'était pas revenu à la chambre depuis trois heures...

Finalement, Hermione arriva, les infirmières la déposèrent dans son lit, elle était très faible, et s'endormit presque instantanément. Ronald plaça sa petite chaise inconfortable tout près du lit d'Hermione. De cette façon, il pouvait regarder la belle brune dormir, et lui caresser la main. Le rouquin finit lui aussi par s'assoupir...

Ron était dans un sommeil très léger, quand le docteur entra, il se réveilla immédiatement :

-Bonjour Monsieur

-Bonjour Docteur

- Elle dort depuis combien de temps?

- 5 heures

-Parfait, ne la réveiller pas, et dites aux personnels de la laisser dormir encore au moins minimum 3 heures.

-Parfait... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?

- Madame Granger a faite une sorte de choc polygroninmite.

- Un quoi?

- C'est un choc dut à un stress intense. Ce n'est rien de grave. Elle va vite être mieux!

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

- Elle et le bébé vont bien, c'est l'important. Alors au revoir M...

- Attendez, le bébé?

- Ho vous ne le saviez pas qu'elle était enceinte, désolé, je croyais que vous étiez son mari!

- Je suis son ex-mari.

- Le père arrive quand alors?

- Je ne sais pas, mais, je l'attends avec impatience...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous en pensez quoi? :)  
Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite!  
Reviews SVP !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione était toujours dans un sommeil profond avec Ron assied près d'elle. Il restait là, pensif, il éprouvait de la colère, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir et ainsi laisser Hermione seule. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se répéter qu'Hermione avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, de coucher avec qui elle veut et de tomber enceinte de qui elle veut, ils n'étaient plus marier, après tout! Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, Hermione, la femme qu'il aime, ne l'aimais plus, elle s'était donner à quelqu'un d'autre...

C'est alors qu'Harry entra dans la pièce

- Ron, salut... elle va bien?

- Chut! Moins fort, il ne faut pas la réveiller.... Oui elle va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eut?

- Un choc de je ne sais pas quoi... c'est dut à un stress intense

- Et ce stress, qu'est-ce qui la provoquer?

- On était en train de se disputer...

- Hoo je vois...

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et prit panique en voyant où elle était : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ou est Mélanie? »

« Calme-toi » s'empressa de lui répondre le rouquin. « Tu as fait un choc, mais là c'est finit, tu vas mieux, tu vas sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui »

« Et Mel est avec Ginny », s'empressa de préciser Harry.

Puis, le docteur entra :

- Bonjour Madame Granger. Alors, comment-vous sentez-vous ce matin?

- eeeee, je me sens bien je pense.

- Content de l'apprendre, vous allez pouvoir sortir dès cet après-midi. Simplement quelque papiers à signer et c'est régler.

- Parfait, merci docteur.

- Hooo, et le père du bébé doit signer quelque papiers aussi, voulez-vous l'appeler?

- Non, il est... déjà ici.

- Parfait, au revoir madame.

Harry était dans l'incompréhension la plus complète, quand son meilleur ami, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur :

- Espèce de salaud! Tu as profité du fait qu'Hermione était triste pendant mon absence pour coucher avec elle!

- ESPÈCE DE MALADE! Lâche-moi toute suite! Le seul salaud qui a mit Hermione enceinte c'est toi...

Ronald lâcha aussitôt Harry, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit?

- Tu n'as...

- Non... et je n'en reviens pas que tu es pu croire une seule seconde que je ferais ça à elle, à toi, à Ginny....

Ronald se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était mis en colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était le père de cet enfant, comment était-ce possible, ils avaient couché ensemble il y a trois mois, et Hermione n'avait pas prit de poids depuis (c'est pour ça qu'il était sûr que c'était Harry, il croyait que c'étais récent) , et ils s'étaient protéger.

Le rouquin balaya du regard la pièce, Hermione était là, dans son lit, un peu tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis le père de cet enfant Hermione?

-Oui

-J'avais jeté un sort de contraception, non?

- Franchement, je ne me souviens plus très bien de cette soirée Ronald...

- Tu n'as même pas engraissé un peu...

- J'en suis seulement à trois mois, et oui j'ai un peu engraissé, mais c'est vrai que je ne mange pas beaucoup, disons que j'ai été assez déprimée...

- Depuis combien tu le sais?

- Deux mois...

- DEUX MOIS!

- Je suis désolée...

- Tu m'as caché ça pendant 2 mois... Hermione, tu me fais le même coup que quand on avait 17 ans, je ne comprends pas, on a grandi depuis!

- Pas vraiment en fait, l'alcool, la grossesse surprise, ton départ subit sans explication...

- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça... encore! Tu contais m'en parler quand?

Harry regardait la scène, troublée. Il était curieux d'observer l'échange entre ces deux amis, mais il décida qu'il était peut-être plus respectueux, de les laisser seuls. Alors il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la porte, et sortie.

- Je ne sais pas.

-Un jour...

- Un jour, Hermione vraiment, je ne te comprends pas, tu

- Excuse moi, MONSIEUR WEASLEY, mais je n'ai rien comprit non plus. Tu veux que je te rappelle les évènements? On a couché ensemble sur le bord de la plage, et ça été, de ce que je me souviens, merveilleux! Mais ce n'est certainement pas ton avis, parce qu'à mon réveil, tu n'étais plus là. Et à ce moment précis, je me suis sentie tomber. J'ai passé mes jours et mes nuits à pleurer, jusqu'à épuisement.

- Hermione je suis tellement...

- Laisse-moi terminer! Ensuite il y a eut ce procès, j'étais très nerveuse, et j'ai dût affronter ça seul, sans toi... Et quand tu t'es enfin décider à revenir, tu m'as complètement ignoré, ça me tuait ! Mais, il fallait que je sois forte, pour Mélanie et pour le bébé. Le bébé! J'étais dans la déprime la plus totale, quand j'ai apprit que j'étais encore enceinte de toi... Et tu demandes vraiment pourquoi je ne te l'aie pas dit? Franchement, je n'avais même plus la force de te voir, alors venir t'annoncer ça, comment pouvais-je?

- Je sais que c'est une nouvelle difficile à annoncer, mais c'est quand même ton devoir de me le dire. Si tu n'avais pas fait ce choc, est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit? Tu aurais finit par prendre du poids, et tu aurais quand même gardé ton secret?

- Je ne sais pas comment les choses se seraient passé si je n'avais pas eut ce choc. .......J'y aie pensé chaque nuit à la façon de venir t'annoncer la nouvelle, je n'ai jamais trouvé. Mais maintenant tu le sais, c'est l'important.

- ... Oui...oui c'était merveilleux.

- De quoi tu parles?

- La nuit tout les deux sur la plage...

- Tellement merveilleux, que tu es partis.

Hermione chuchotais à présent, plus la moindre trace de colère dans sa voix, c'étais de la détresse...

- J'avais pour mission de te protéger contre des criminels dangereux... Mais moi j'ai décidé d'aller prendre ma douche, te laissant seul.

- Ron tu es ridicule, tu avais tout de même droit de te doucher...

- Laisse-moi finir... Je t'aie laissé seul, et toi tu as bu, beaucoup... et surement par ma faute. Dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu faire, te noyer peut-être? Quand je te cherchais dans la maison et dehors, et que je ne te trouvais pas, je sentais une pression horrible dans ma poitrine. Et ce n'était pas de la douleur dut au fait de la possibilité d'avoir échoué ma mission, c'était la peur de te perdre, toi. Quand je t'aie enfin retrouvé, tu étais assez....saoule... Je me sentais mal, mais tu étais si belle à voir, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux dans le vent, et tu me regardais avec un regard débordant d'amour. Tu as ensuite enlevé tes vêtements pour aller te baigner...

- Ron, tu pourrais laisser faire les détails....

- Tu étais là à te baigner nue, et tu avais l'aire si bien. Mais, peut-importe, ma mission c'était de te protéger. Je suis allé te chercher, et on est tombé l'un par-dessus l'autre, tu m'as embrassé. Est-ce que ce baiser était bien? Oui. Est-ce que j'en voulais plus? Oui... mais ce n'était pas l'endroit ni le moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa peut bien faire que ce n'était pas le moment, j'étais consentante.

- Hermione, je me suis laissé emporter. On était en mission, tu étais saoule. De quoi j'aurais eut l'aire le lendemain matin, si tu regrettais. Si tu m'aurais avoué que l'alcool t'avait faite complètement délirer. Tu m'aurais traité de tous les noms, et tu aurais dit que j'avais abusé de toi.

- Ronald, tu es ridicule.

- Non pas du tout, je me suis laisser emporter, j'avais trop envie de toi, Mione... Nous nous étions plus toucher depuis trop longtemps, je n'aie pas pu résister.

- Mais où était le mal?

- Sans belle déclaration, juste une nuit comme ça, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Tu mérites mieux.

- Tu réalises que si tu n'étais pas partis, on se serait probablement remis ensemble, et on aurait élevé deux beaux enfants.

- Mais je suis parti...

-Ça me fait de la peine quand j'y pense...c'était avec toi que je voulais faire ma vie. Et aussitôt qu'on a divorcé, j'ai ressenti un terrible vide. C'est toi que je voulais, je voulais que tu reviennes dans ma vie.

- Tu voul_**ais**_?

- Oui, tu m'as fait trop mal. Et c'est simplement une autre preuve, qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On finit toujours par ce blessé

- et par se réconcilier...

- pas toujours...

- Désolé Hermione, je..je...je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. On parlera une autre fois de comment on fait avec le bébé, pour la garde, je...je suis désolé, au revoir.

Hermione remarqua la tristesse qui se dégageait de cette phrase. Elle l'avait blessé. Ronald voulait-il se remettre avec elle? Elle se répétais que non, mais...

..............................................

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait ^^ j'ai été plus vite cette fois-ci! Je tâcherai de faire vite pour le prochain aussi!  
Des commentaires svp (REVIEWS) :D Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez :)  
Maintenant, même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent commenter( merci a marytherese)


	8. Chapter 8

_Dring dring dring_

- Allo.

- Hermione?

- Non c'est Mélanie.

- Salut Mélanie, c'est Harry. Ça va bien?

- Oui toi?

- Oui. Tu me passerais ta maman stp?

- Oui pas de problème, attends deux secondes.

« MAMAN! TÉLÉPHONE ! »

- Oui allo?

- Salut Hermione, c'est Harry.

- Harry! Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est parler! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi?

- Ça va, ça va...

- Puis la grossesse?

- Le bébé est attendu pour le 25, et on les le 2... Donc c'est pour bientôt! Tout se passe bien jusqu'à présent, j'ai un beau gros bedon, mais un peu moins gros qu'à ma première grossesse, je l'avoue.

- Géniale.

- Oui.

- Et...as-tu reparlé à Ron récemment?

- Je le vois de temps en temps quand il vient chercher Mel, mais c'est tout. C'est l'enfer! Depuis la dernière fois, à l'hôpital, on a jamais eut une conversation normale. On a encore rien décidé sur comment s'arranger avec le bébé! ....Mais toi, lui as-tu reparlé?

- Oui justement Hermione, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il a eut une offre, pour aller faire une mission... hors du pays...

- Quel genre de mission?

- Assez dangereuse, plusieurs personnes l'ont refusé avant lui.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas accepté !?

- Quand je lui est parlé, il n'avait pas encore accepter, mais il avait l'intention de le faire...

- C'est une mission de combien de temps?

- 10 mois.

- Quoi... 10 mois. Il est idiot ou quoi? Il t'a expliqué pourquoi il voulait faire cette mission?

- Il va recevoir une grosse somme d'argent, c'est normale, c'est une mission risquer.

- Ronald n'a pas besoin d'argent. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la vraie raison, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que tu dois aller lui parler si tu veux qu'il reste!

- Pourquoi JE devrais aller lui parler?

- J'ai déjà tout essayé, il ne m'écoute pas.

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Toc Toc Toc_

Hermione était devant la porte de son ex-mari. Ça lui avait vraiment prit tout son courage pour venir lui parler, en personne. Mais elle se répétait qu'elle faisait ça pour le bien de Mélanie.

Ron ouvrit la porte doucement, il était très surpris de voir Hermione. Il regarda quelques secondes le ventre de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas élargis, elle avait seulement un beau ventre rond, elle était magnifique.

- Hermione... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Alors on va discuter de ça ici, dehors, devant ta maison?

- Non, bien sûr que non, entre.

Hermione entra dans la maison du rouquin. Ça faisait un très long moment qu'elle n'était pas venu ici (c'était toujours Ronald qui s'occupait de chercher et de ramener Mel). Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds ici depuis quelques années, elle remarqua que tout était exactement pareille. Mis à part les quelques valises empiler dans l'escalier.

- Tu contes aller quelque part?

- Peut-être, oui.

- Et où t'en vas-tu, comme ça?

- En mission.

- Vraiment, et tu as accepté une mission sans m'en parler?

- Je leur aie dit oui, mais on confirme le tout demain.

- Parfait. Alors demain quand ils vont appeler pour confirmer, tu leur diras que tu as changé d'avis. Alors, voilà c'est régler.

- Non, je vais partir, Hermione...

- À oui, et pour combien de temps Ronald?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vraiment? C'est étrange parce que... moi je le sais!

- T'à parler à Harry c'est ça?

- TU VAS PARTIR POUR 10 MOIS! Non mais, Ron... a quoi tu joues?

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées...

- Et Mélanie a besoin d'un père... et le bébé aussi!

- Ils vont être capable de survivre sans moi.

- Un enfant a besoin d'un père.

- Écoute, je pars seulement 10 mois.

- SEULEMENT 10 mois, RON 10 mois c'est ÉNORME! Et ça c'est SI tu reviens.

- De quoi SI je reviens?

- C'est une mission risqué, je... hem, Mel, ne supporterait pas de te perdre.

- Hermione... tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se remette ensemble.

- Humm, et bien... Je ne vois pas ce que..

- Je te comprends, j'ai été horrible avec toi... et j'en suis sincèrement désolé... Mais maintenant, je dois tourner la page...Et pour l'instant c'est impossible parce qu'on se voit chaque semaine! Ça me fait trop mal... Je dois prendre du temps pour moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pars 10 mois dans une mission où tu risques d'être tuer. Vraiment égoïste de ta part. Tu as des responsabilités, arrête de toujours fuir!

- Je ne vais pas mourir Hermione! Et dans 10 mois c'est un Ronald beaucoup plus serein que tu verras. Et ce nouveau moi va être beaucoup plus apte a élever des enfants. Parce que pour l'instant, je suis beaucoup trop déprimer.

- Et moi? Je suis déprimée aussi... Mais il faut continuer d'avancer.

- Désolé... je n'aie aucune raison de rester.

- Oui, moi.

- Toi?

- Moi, je veux que tu restes. Je ne veux pas te perde. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as besoin de moi à cause des enfants...

- J'ai besoin de toi parce que... je t'aime.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que la belle brune en face de lui venait vraiment de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait? Que devait-il répondre, là, maintenant?

Hermione commençait à paniquer, Ronald restait muet. Elle était vraiment honteuse : « Désolé, je...je... vais y aller je crois ». Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie, mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

Ronald était placer en arrière d'Hermione, il déposa une main sur le ventre de celle-ci et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi ». Puis il commença à donner des baisers dans le cou de la brunette. Puis il donna des baisers de plus en plus haut, pour arriver à la commissure des lèvres. C'est alors qu'Hermione se décida à se retourner pour qu'ils puissent enfin échanger un doux baiser. Ce n'était rien d'impatient et de brusque, c'était romantique et doux.

Hermione défit l'étreinte et dit :

- Je voudrais qu'on y aille doucement.

- D'accord.

Puis il recommença à l'embrasser, un peu plus langoureusement. Elle se retira à nouveau :

- Non je suis sérieuse! Si on veut que sa fonctionne, on doit y aller doucement, ne pas sauter d'étape.

- Hermione on a déjà été marié... et c'est notre enfant que tu portes...

- Je sais que ça parait étrange. Mais je voudrais vraiment qu'on recommence tout à zéro, un nouveau départ. Car, peut-être, que si on ne précipite pas les choses, cette fois-ci, ça va marcher!

- C'est comme tu veux. Alors là, on est à quelle étape?

- Première sortie.

- Mais on vient tout juste de s'embrasser!

- Le nouveau départ était pas encore officiel c'est pour ça...

- Hooo je vois.... et l'étape du premier baiser c'est pour quand?

- La semaine prochaine!

- Vite en affaire!

- Haaa, c'est comme ça!

- Bon, alors, on va dans ma chambre?

- RON!

- Rien de physique, juste, tout pleins de sex!

- Non désolé!

- Ce n'est pas juste!

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer à coucher ensemble ... seulement après l'accouchement de ce petit garçon.

- C'est un garçon?

-Oui.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Les deux semblaient être aux anges, leurs yeux brillaient...Ils étaient tellement heureux, ça se voyait dans leur visage.

- Bon je dois vraiment partir moi! Je dois aller prendre Mel chez son amie!

- Je peux y aller si tu veux.

- Non non, c'est correct.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on dit à Mel qu'on c'est remis ensemble?

- Calme-toi, on est qu'à l'étape de la première sortie.

- Hooo, désolé, j'oublais.

- Non, mais, sincèrement, je pense que je vais lui dire, la semaine prochaine, avant l'accouchement. Elle va être ravie.

- Parfait.

- Bon alors... au revoir Ron.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas t'embrasser, avant que tu partes?

- Une étape à la fois!

- Approche...

-Quoi?

-Approche

Hermione s'approcha du rouquin... Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur le front de celle-ci. Ensuite, il baissa la tête, de façon à ce que leurs fronts soit l'un contre l'autre. Puis, ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment.

- Un baiser sur le front, c'est correct ça pour un premier rendez-vous?

- Oui... mais je dois y aller Ronald.

- Au revoir Hermione. (Je t'aime, dit-il avec ses lèvres, de façon a ce qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, et ainsi ne pas transgresser les règles du premier rendez-vous).

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Hermione de la même façon. Avant de quitter la maison.

Ronald restait là, à contempler la porte par laquelle Hermione venait de quitter. Tout en pensant, à ce qui venait de ce passer. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec:

- Ronald, juste être certaine, tu ne pars pas en mission?

- Non Mione, je reste.

- Parfait, c'est ce que j'avais crut comprendre. _Dit-elle en faisant un gros sourire._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer! Vous en pensez quoi?

Je vais essayer de publier la suite très bientôt ^^


	9. Chapter 9

- Au revoir chérie. Je reviens plus tard.

- Où tu vas maman?

- Je vais voir ton père.

- Encore?

- Oui, on vient de se remettre ensemble, on doit beaucoup parler. On doit mettre quelques affaires au point. Tu comprends?

- Oui oui. Mais maman tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si ce serait papa qui viendrait ici. On est le 27, mon petit frère était attendu pour le 25... Tu pourrais perdre tes eaux n'importe quand.

- Ne t'inquiète dont pas.

Hermione sortit alors de sa maison pour ensuite se diriger chez son ex-mari avec qui elle sortait à nouveau. Elle cogna trois coups de façon impatiente à la porte de Ron. Quand il ouvrit la porte , Hermione entra et dit brusquement :

- Ron allons dans ta chambre.

- Qu..Quoi?

- Je veux avoir un rapport sexuel avec toi... IMMÉDIATEMENT!

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je suis énorme, je pleure pour rien, et j'ai des nausées chaque matin. Donc, je commence à avoir vraiment hâte d'accoucher ce bébé.

- D'accord...?

- Ça fait déjà deux jours que je devrais avoir accouché.

- Hermione, calme toi, tu vas accoucher bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

- Je ne veux plus attendre. Et tu sais ce qui peut provoquer la perte des eaux et les contractions? Faire l'amour, Ronald!

- Alors pour notre première fois tu choisis de faire ça d'une façon pas romantique et précipité?

- Tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas DU TOUT notre première fois.

- Oui ce sera notre première fois, on est seulement rendu à l'étape du premier baiser, tu te souviens?

- RONALD! Ce n'est pas toi qui trouvais cette idée d'étape stupide?

- Oui mais... j'ai l'impression que si je fais ce que tu exiges de moi, tu vas le regretter.

-Pourquoi?

- Tu voulais attendre... y aller doucement.

- Ronald... Je ne te demande rien de romantique. Juste quelque chose de mécanique.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

- Ronald, arrête ça, c'est ridicule. Allons dans ta chambre, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bébé est maintenant née, et quelques jours plus tard la petite famille qui conte maintenant 4 membres retourne à la maison.

- Ron, chéri...

- Oui?

- J'aimerais vendre cette maison, ma maison...

- Pourquoi?

- Et j'aimerais que tu vendes la tienne aussi...

- Je ne comprends pas..

- Un vrai nouveau départ, nous quatre, dans une nouvelle maison...

- C'est une bonne idée!

- Vraiment? Tu trouves?

- Alors on est rendu à l'étape,''emménager ensemble''

- Bon, laissons faire ce jeu d'étape, c'était stupide.

- Ce n'était pas stupide, on est simplement pas capable de suivre un plan.

- Exactement, nous somme un couple unique.

- C'est ce qui met tout le piquant!

Hermione pouffa de rire

Puis Ron ajouta

- Mais, je veux bien qu'on emménage ensemble, mais avant est-ce que tu vas pouvoir refaire une dernière entrer dans ma maison en me demandant de te faire l'amour?

- Haaaa Ron, ne me reparle pas de ça, j'ai honte.

- Il ne faut pas! C'était hyper sexy!

- C'était idiot, j'avais juste beaucoup trop hâte d'accoucher.

- Je comprends...

-Mais notre nouvelle première fois a été gâcher.

-Libre à nous de reécrire cette nouvelle première fois

- Tu crois vraiment?

- Et recommencer, recommencer encore et toujours

- Idiot!

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

Tandis que le nouveau vieux couple faisait des plans, Mélanie s'occupait de son petit frère à l'étage... Finalement, tout c'était arranger : le procès, ces parents à nouveau ensemble, un nouveau membre dans la famille, un déménagement. Que du mieux! Ce dénouement était celui que Mélanie attendait depuis longtemps, mis à part, ces nausées le matin qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est tout!

Peut-être une suite, peut-être pas :P

Je sais que la fin est un suspense, mouhahaha! :D


End file.
